dbnufandomcom-20200214-history
Android-h
Type H Android. The H is short for Human-based. These model of Androids are perhaps one of the most misunderstood in all of DBZ. Based on 17 and 18, these Human-based Androids start out as human beings. Although the process is never explained or talked about in the show, the end result is more correctly a "Cyborg," a combination of living and machine parts, rather than an "Android," which is a humanoid robot. Type H Androids retain the appearance they had before being modified. Despite this, they are much stronger and incredibly durable compared to their natural state. While the full extent of the modifications was never explained, it is worth noting that Android 18 was still capable of giving birth to a normal human child. Their unique composition also allowed the Bio-Android Cell to merge 17 and 18 into himself in a way he could not with the fully mechanical 16. One of the key distinctions to this Android design is that any Type H Android is able to generate perpetual energy; meaning that the Android has infinite energy. Type H Androids can continually use energy attacks, etc, for as long as they want and they never have to worry about resting. Racial powerlevel gains modifier is 285% Type H Androids are also capable of using the techlevel chips designed for Androids, in order to modulate their tech level. Physiology Outwardly there is little to distinguish Type H Androids from normal humans; they appear as they did before being converted into Androids. The modifications seem to be primarily internal, though they may also have reinforced skin that does not change their appearance. History Roleplaying Skills Basic Skills ------------------------------------------------------------- Name TL Needed Max ------------------------------------------------------------- aid 1,000 95% kick 5,000 95% punch 5,000 95% aggressive style 15,000 95% block 15,000 95% defensive style 15,000 95% uppercut 25,000 95% zanzoken 1 50,000 100% axehandle 75,000 95% berserk style 100,000 95% dodge 100,000 95% evasive style 100,000 95% skin 250,000 95% charge L1 500,000 100% charge L2 1,000,000 100% zanzoken 2 1,000,000 100% second attack 2,000,000 95% dcd 2,500,000 95% charge L3 10,000,000 100% zanzoken 3 25,000,000 100% charge L4 50,000,000 100% third attack 100,000,000 95% Racial Abilities * Skills in italics require integrating a Chip to be activated. ------------------------------------------------------------- Name TL Needed Max ------------------------------------------------------------- energy ball 40,000 95% fly 50,000 95% destructo disk 100,000 95% suppress 250,000 100% eye beam 500,000 95% scatter shot 500,000 95% electric shield 1,000,000 95% enhancement 1,000,000 95% t4 6,000,000 100% destructive wave 10,000,000 95% finger beam 10,000,000 95% satellite jump 25,000,000 100% t3 40,000,000 100% self destruct 50,000,000 95% upgraded shield L1 50,000,000 95% blast zone 100,000,000 95% t2 150,000,000 100% upgraded shield L2 250,000,000 95% t1 1,000,000,000 100% upgraded shield L3 1,000,000,000 95% ssd bomber 2,000,000,000 95% vm1 5,000,000,000 100% vm2 25,000,000,000 100% customattack 50,000,000,000 95% sonic blast 50,000,000,000 95% omega 100,000,000,000 100% x1 300,000,000,000 100% hellfighterfuse 1,000,000,000,000 10% Trivia * In DBNU, Type H Androids still have an Energy count, they simply do not expend Energy when using their skills.